Zico
Personality Zico is a cheerful kid, who is extremely optimistic and independent. He can be overly childish, mischievous and naive at times. As such, he is easily startled, and a quite shy around strangers. Backstory Backstory: Zico was born into an incredibly wealthy family. From young, in order to preserve their civilised image, they groomed him to be a gentleman. They hired tutors to teach him manners, etiquette, academics, and many other subjects. Yet at every lesson, he would always act out against his mentors, never wanting to adopt the gentlemanly lifestyle his parents had planned for him. Every day, his parents would attempt to keep him well-behaved in front of his tutors. Every day, he would put his efforts in annoying and inconveniencing his tutors and parents as much as possible. At night, he would break curfew to explore the city, stargaze, and visit the night market. Often, his parents would have to leave the house at midnight to drag him by his ear back to his home. As Zico’s tenth birthday neared, he resolved that he would run away from his home the night he blew out the candles on his next birthday cake. As he blew out the candles and cut the cake of his tenth birthday cake, he relished every last bite of his homemade chocolate cake. As his parents tucked him to bed, he remained awake, waiting for his parents to fall asleep together sometime in the night. An hour of waiting later, his mother burst through the door to his room. He was so startled that he jumped right out of his bed and fell on the floor. What was strange was that his mother didn’t seem to care that he was past his bedtime. Instead, she hauled him over her shoulder and carried him out of my room. As she stepped out of the doorway, he immediately noticed the heat. Looking down at the bottom floor, he realised in horror that their house was ablaze. The staircase leading from the bedrooms to the living room was engulfed in flame, and the fire had blocked off his father’s bedroom. He tried to run to him, to open the door, to see if he was alive, but his mom held onto him firmly and carried him over to the balcony. There, over the balcony, was a one-story drop into the pond full of koi he used to play in. His mother looked over her shoulder at the blaze, before looking back at him. It was the one time he had seen her afraid, and that terrified him.”  “She said something. He didn't remember what, before she lifted him over the balcony and dropped him into the pond below. He remembered the fish swimming away as he crashed into the water, and the dampened crackling of fire. Yet the clearest image he had until today was the balcony, collapsing back into the fire, taking his mother with it. He woke up in the hospital, coughing up water. He remembered someone pressing on his chest, the bitter taste of medicine, the heavy feeling in his head, and the emptiness in his heart. He asked where my parents were. For the first time in a long time, he cried out for them. The doctor apologised, then told him that they found no bodies, but that nobody could survive a fire like that. Zico, aggrieved by the loss of his parents, clung on to the scrap of hope presented to him. Convinced that his parents were dead for good, but hoping against despair, he set out away from his hometown to find his mother and father. Through his naive, cheerful and childish personality, lies a troubled soul fighting a losing war. “Even now, I still seek the answer which will make me whole again.” Weapon Zico's weapon is a demonic saw-toothed scythe, "Sever." When in physical form, it's a deadly scythe which can carve through flesh and bone and leave wounds that resist healing abilities. When in spirit form, the blade becomes intangible, and instead scythes through the soul of a living thing where it would normally cut flesh. No real damage will be caused, but it causes great pain to the afflicted.Category:User Character Category:Non-Adventurer